In the Beginning
by Year of the Wolf
Summary: In the beginning, the world had just barely survived the Kaiju War when Margaret Rosenblatt went missing, kidnapped by Belloc. What happened to her? How did she survive being in the company of the king of those beasts for years? Why did she seem so heartbroken when she returned?


_Hey everyone, just a heads up. This story is a request for a friend because he wanted to know exactly how Margaret and Belloc frickle-frackled, so next chapter I will be bumping up the rating to M, but if you just want to read the first chapter, your minds are safe from my debauchery. As with everything interesting in this world, I don't actually own Firebreather._

X~~X

Margaret Rosenblatt hugged herself as she sat on the cold stone floor of the cave she now found herself in, the rosy light filtering through the crystals providing no heat. Standing her ground against the Lord of the Kaiju had seemed like a reasonable idea back in New York when the lives of millions were at stake and she was the only one who could make any sort of difference. But now, after all of the adrenaline had worn off and she was sitting who-know-where, taken by Belloc as a prize for his cease-fire. Margaret shivered again, goosebumps erupting across her bare arms and shoulders; she rubbed her arms for warmth, reasoning that her shivering wasn't from fear, only from cold. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

The light from the crystals gave no accurate way to tell time, so Margaret was unable to tell how long she was alone before she heard the dull scrape of scales against stone. She turned her attention towards the sound, and slowly the hulking form of Belloc, King of the Kaiju, came into view. He was on all fours, so his massive head was the first thing that she saw, citrine eyes nearly as big as she was taking in her shivering posture as he blew out a quick puff of breath, warming her. She would be damned if she thanked him for it, though. It was his fault that she was in this godforsaken cave in the first place.

"You've kept me waiting, _King of the Kaiju,"_ she sneered, standing. Belloc just chuckled, his form transforming from quadruped to biped, before speaking.

"I apologize." His voice rumbled across the cave, although he didn't sound particularly apologetic. He didn't make any move to come any closer; he just stood there, a smirk on his face, staring down at her.

Margaret huffed and, deciding she had enough, started to walk down the way Belloc had come, much to the amusement of the Kaiju. She had made it a fair ways with him merely watching her progress, but as she approached the bend in the tunnel, he decided he needed to intervene, lest she get herself lost.

He leisurely strolled forward, scooping her up in his hand and then looking down at her small body on his palm. "And where do you think you're going?"

Margaret, shaking off her disorientation from being lifted thirty feet in the air, stood on his hand and glared indignantly. "Hey! Put me down!"

"I think not," Belloc replied as he started his way down the tunnel he had originally come from. The crystals grew larger here, forming jagged spikes that reached from floor to ceiling, all while providing a rosy glow to the otherwise pitch black cave. Realizing that they were headed somewhere in particular, Margaret stood on a calloused metacarpal joint and held onto a clawed finger while she watched for any landmarks that she could use if she ever escaped. But who was she kidding, she thought to herself, she had willingly traded her life for the lives of everyone else back home; to go back on that promise now would mean putting everyone in danger. Belloc noticed the human's change in disposition, but chose not to comment on it, instead focusing on remembering how to get to the chamber he had spent the better part of the day arranging.

The chamber was well hidden, with a boulder over the entrance of the tunnel leading to it concealing it well. Belloc pushed the large stone to the side and then slid it back into place, more to keep anything else out than to keep the little human in. The tunnel that the boulder concealed hid a small antechamber, with another boulder blocking the entrance to the main cave. Margaret noticed, however, that the boulder, and, therefore, the opening behind it, were small-much too small for a Kaiju to fit through. In fact, it only looked big enough for one human to walk through at a time.

"You seem to have made a mistake," Margaret taunted, keeping any unease from her voice. "It looks like you won't be able to fit. Shame."

Belloc let out a full laugh then and set her on the floor before moving away the door and ushering her inside. "Go then, Margaret. I will follow shortly."

Margaret seriously doubted that, but she had just been given a free pass into a Kaiju, and more importantly, Belloc-free zone, and she wasn't about to pass that up. The dark haired woman walked briskly through the hole in the antechamber and through the other side and stopped short at what she saw. The air was still cold and damp with the chill of underground, but all across the stone floor were furs and skins piled at in at first what looked like haphazard piles, but upon closer inspection appeared to be more like little nests. There was a copper brazier in the corner giving off a warm glow, and a bowl of water had been placed on a table next to a cup. Hearing footsteps behind her, Margaret spun around, expecting to find another captured human like her. Instead, she came face to face with what looked like a very small, almost human version of Belloc. His face looked similar, with the same burning yellow-red eyes, and he still held an air of regality about him, but nearly everything else had changed, Margaret noted as she scanned the man in front of her. He had a long ponytail of rich, black hair that fell to his back, and the spikes around his face had decreased in number; all that was left of the multitude were one above each of his cheekbones, and two on his skull. His torso was bare, and thick red scales covered every inch that she could see, ranging in size from the nail on the tip of her pinky to nearly the size of a playing card. He had put on some rough old drawstring pants, the style so old that Margaret could only guess as to when they had been made. His feet were bare and, like his hands were clawed, although the claws looked far less sharp than when he had towered over buildings.

"Belloc?" she asked incredulously, to which he merely smiled.

"If you do remember, I did say I would follow you. In that previous form, I might have had a bit of trouble," he teased, stepping forward into her personal space. She noticed that even though he was no longer monstrously large, he still dwarfed her, his sheer size driving her to take a step back.

Belloc smiled and reached a hand out, gently but firmly closing a clawed hand around Margaret's wrist and drawing her into his chest. "Now now," he murmured into her hair, "you do remember the agreement we made?" She acknowledged him with a nod, not trusting her voice not to quiver in fear; just how long would he play with her before killing her?

"Good," Belloc's voice had dropped into a growl and before Margaret could fully register what was happening, the King of the Kaiju had pulled her firmly against him so she could feel every line of him, and sealed his mouth over hers.


End file.
